


Ain't it sweet.

by kidsareahassle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Not A Happy Ending, Other, Vomiting, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidsareahassle/pseuds/kidsareahassle
Summary: Life on the surface was all fun and games until the paranoia of a reset and past timelines began to destroy sans from the inside out





	1. Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> it's like, three am,,,  
I should be sleeping but I'm not, time to project on sans.  
if yah like my work, consider following me on Tumblr and such, and fyi, i usually don't write on A03! So if the formatting is odd or anything, let me know!  
my Tumblr: comedlan

Some nights went better than others. Some night, he even got some sleep. Sans, currently huddled up in about ten blankets, sat on the recliner in the living room of the house shared between him, his brother, and Frisk was gently humming as his hands trembled, tapping away at his phone. The time was three fourteen am. He had work in about an hour, and he had only gotten maybe thirty minutes of sleep tonight. 

The thing keeping him up was almost the same as every night. The fear and paranoia of one member of his house. He knew he shouldn't be scared, that his worry's only fiction, but it never stopped him from stressing to the point of complete exhaustion. Truth be told, it was the idea of a reset that scared him. Sure, that was never going to happen again, right? Right. He often told himself this every night, every waking moment. It won't happen again. It won't. But it was never a solid thing. What if the kid got bored, or scared so bad they did it out of habit? What would happen then? The thoughts ran through his skull rapid like a bull in a china shop as he slowly shed the blankets and walked into the kitchen.

He huffed, making a quick breakfast. He had to go soon and needed to start getting ready. He turned to grab the pan off the stove and nearly jumped out of his skin (if he had any) upon seeing Frisk standing before him, he huffed and smiled. "Hey, kiddo. Ain't it a bit early for you to be awake?" Frisk nodded, signing quickly in response, "Can't sleep? Yeah, me neither." He patted them on the head, "Want a snack? Don't tell Paps I gave it to you, you know how he is about stuff like this, heh. It'll get under his skin." He winked and smiled as Frisk gave him a disgruntled face. "What? My pun not punderful enough for yah?" Frisk huffed angrily, "Alright, alright, ill stop."

Laughing he opened the fridge, grabbing one of the little candies he kept stashed. "If you get all hyper, it ain't my fault." Frisk beamed as they tore open the wrapper, happily munching away at the candy. Sans stared, "Yah know, usually kiddos don't chew..hard candy.." Frisk shrugged, signing in response to him. "You know I gotta go to work kiddo." Sans said with a frown, "I wish I could stay home with yah and play games or somthin'. Maybe go wake up Pap, I'm sure he would love to see yah." Frisk nodded and yawned, "Try and get some sleep, kiddo." Sans said with a smile. "Or hang with me till I leave, I don't mind." Frisk beamed, taking a seat at the small table in the kitchen, kicking their feet as Sans finished his breakfast.

"So, whats yah plan today, kid?" Frisk began to sign quickly, "Wow, wow, slow down, kiddo!" Frisk huffed, going slower with their 'words', "Okay, okay. I get yah. So, yah got painting with Tori," Frisk nodded in excitement, "What's next on the agenda?" Frisk began again, "Science, eh? Need any help with it? Yah knows your buddy here is quite a science wiz!" Frisk had a huge smile, nodding at the suggestion. "Take that as a yes, then. Okay, so what's next?" They began again, pausing at some point, thinking. "That's all yah got huh? Sound way more fun than my day." Frisk cocked their head to the side, a few quick signs given in confusion. "What do I do? Simple stuff. Answer a phone now and again, write some stuff down. Eat." Sans chuckled as Frisk gave him a very bored look, "Yeah. it kinda blows. but hey, pays the bills, right?" Sans put the breakfast items into plastic bags, then into a paper one, rolling up the top and closing it with a wire.

"I gotta head out. Don't have too much fun without me, okay? And if yah need anything, just call!" He hugged frisk before leaving. He whistled as he left the doorway to the house, he usually drove to work, but the car had recently had some issues, so he elected for a shortcut, instead. Closing his eyes, and opening them again, he was before the large building he worked in.

He smiled at the current man going off shift. "Mornin', Ben." The man, named Ben, smiled handing him a cup of steaming hot coffee. "Morning, Sans! Not much to do today, eh? On-call?" Sans nodded, "Like most days, nothin changes I guess." Ben gave a small laugh, "Yeah. Nothing happens around here anyway. Hope you have a good day, buddy!" Sans gave a wink, "Aye, you too, kiddo." Ben gave a confused look, "I'm twenty-three..." Sans shrugged, "Yah still a kid in these old eye sockets Ben."

Ben smiled a shook his head, "Goodnight, Sans." Sans chuckled, "And good morning to you!" Walking into the building he hummed, sitting at the desk. Sure, receptionist work was boring in a big business since most stuff now was done through technology, that of which Sans was not the best at. Due to this setback, he got the in-person stuff. Which was not too bad, until someone came in, shocked to see him. Most folks have become accepting of the monsters that became part of human society. Others, not too much. Sans has washed many coffee stains from his shirt. Mostly caused by very, very rude humans. But he didn't hate them for it. It was easy to judge something you don't understand after all. And that was life.   
  
The surface had plenty of ups, and downs, just like the underground. But mostly ups. Such as, an easy workday that flew by without many interactions. A few calls, a couple of confused agents, and it was already four pm. And like that, the workday was over.

Sans yawned, handing over the keys to Ben. "Have fun buddy." Ben laughed, "It would be more fun if someone actually broke into the place. Then maybe I would get a raise." Sans chuckled at the joke, "Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky some night. Hopefully, I won't be here to see it bonedown." Sans winked. Ben groaned, "Leave." Sans gave a full, hearty laugh. "Okay, okay. I'm gone." He waved as he made his way to the nearby bus stop. Giving the man eight bucks and a friendly smile, he sat and waited for it to stop near the house. A few blocks later, and he was home.   
  
The first thing he noted was the smell of baking soda and the soft crying from the living room. Setting down his keys, he walked in to see Papyrus and Toriel lovingly sat next to a crying Frisk. "Sans! Your home." Papyrus said with keen excitement. Sans nodded, "What's wrong kiddo." He said, kneeling down in front of Frisk. Papyrus spoke for them, "We were doing some science stuff! Reactions and volcanos! When Frisk tripped and got the vinegar into their eyes..." Sans whistled, "Ouch. You feelin any better?" Frisk gave a short shake of their head, "Hey, don't stress." Sans began, "We just gotta clean yah eyes up, mk? I know yah hate the teardrops but it will help yah feel better, alright Frisky-bits?" Frisk nodded. Sans gave them a small pat, stood, and went into the bathroom to grab them from the medicine cabinet. Coming back he smiled giving the bottle a shake, "Alright, lean back and hold open them peepers," Frisk giggled as they tilted back their head, sans gave the bottle a little squeeze, the cleaning fluid dropping down into Frisk's eyes, they blinked over and over, shaking their head. "Feel better?" They nodded, and a grin spread across their face as they gave Sans a hug. 


	2. Paranoia, continued.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has another nightmare. Things get sketchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy. This was a monster to finish for me! Thanks to my two good friends who beta read this for me!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter as it has some major gore in it! For further warnings, keep an eye on the tags.
> 
> Like my work? Follow me on Tumblr! > theworldrevolviing

  
  
The night before had been a little hectic. With Frisk having been minorly injured due to a bad baking soda volcano, the house had been a bit shaken up. But after everything, Sans had cleaned out Frisk's eyes and finally set them down for bed. That being done, had the house calm down quite a bit. Though, no amount of calm could keep Papyrus, Sans dear brother, from worrying over the small human. He hovered over the door, constantly going to check upon them.

“Sans, what if it ruins their eyes?!” He began, which caused Sans to let out a sigh. 

“Paps, it’s not gonna do nothin to em. Just relax. The kid's eyes are fine. I cleaned them, remember? They're gonna be fine, Paps.” He chuckled, swiping through applications on his phone.

“But Sans, what if-” 

Sans cut him off, “It’s going to be fine, Paps. Just relax! You need to calm down, Frisk is fine. Let them sleep. Hell, you should sleep, too.” 

Papyrus let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine. I’ll be in my room, dear brother! And don’t stay up late! You have work!” 

Sans smiled, nodded, and once his brother was out of the room, his face fell out of its usual smile. 

Truth be told the idea of sleeping had been utterly tarnished for the older of the font brothers. Nightmares racked his mind every time he laid his head down and dozed off. Horrible things would flash through his dreams. Frisk, holding a blade with a smile too big for their face. His brother, dead, nothing but dust he couldn't identify due to the white of the dust mixing with that of the snow. Nothing but his red scarf blowing in the wind. He knew what the dreams had come from. The many timelines, the resets. He tried to push the thought aside as he forced himself off the living room sofa.

Slowly, he made his way into the kitchen. A glance to the counter and he swore he saw a knife missing from the block. He drew in a sharp breath, rubbed his eyes, a relieved sigh sounded, seeing it back in its place. Maybe he should get some sleep after all. His eyes settled back upon the knife once more-- it was still present in the block which held the other sharp cooking tools. He grabbed it, setting it up on the fridge. Now they can't reach it. 

With that out of the way, he did another scan of the kitchen, just to be safe. He didn’t even notice the way his hands fidgeted, cracking his knuckles over and over again. This delusion filled state was not healthy. He knew he had nothing to worry about, the kid was fast asleep, in their room. Safe. Not a threat. They were not a threat. He mulled over the statement as Sans trudged into his room, the door slamming as he closed it.

As Sans laid down to finally get some rest, he glanced towards the door one last time before letting out a heavy sigh. Sockets slowly closing. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, everything went dark as his mind started shifting into his unforgiving dreams.

  
  
The blood hit his senses first, the smell curling around him and invading his mind. He began to panic, checking himself over. He had no cuts, that was for sure. His eye lights fell upon the ground before him, illuminating a gruesome smear of that same scarlet bodily fluid. Forward, the corpse of Frisk sat, bones pierced through their frail body and protruding messily from the other side. 

Frisks HP was at zero. He had killed them. The one person he promised to protect and watch over was dead before him, from his own hands. His own, filthy, blood-covered hands. Stars glimmering above, what had he done? He felt the bile rise in his body, threatening to spill out. He put his hands over his mouth. A mistake. The taste was in his mouth now, and no matter what he couldn’t force it out of his mind. The bile spilled out onto his hands as he made a sick gagging sound, dripping down and onto the floor. It had blood in it. 

He was torn away from this terrifying realization by the small, gurgling sound of laughter from the corpse. His head shot up to look at them. They had begun prying themselves off the bones, unflinching even as skin and flesh ripped and tore with a sickening squelch. Once free, they fell onto the ground with a loud thud. He could feel sweat starting to bead down his face. He wanted to move forward, to help them, but he couldn’t manage to coax a single joint to even shift. He was frozen in fear as 'Frisk' stirred, and slowly began to pull themselves up off the floor.

Their smile was too big for their face, eyes holding a red, deadly gleam. In their small hands, covered in dust and blood, they clutched a knife with a white knuckle grip. He went to speak, but no sounds were formed in his agape mouth- he couldn’t even put his hands up to defend himself as they began to run towards him, knife held tight between both of their hands, and just as they went to finish him off-  
  
Jolting awake, Sans gasped, cold sweat dripping off of him as he clenched his chest. He looked up to see Frisk, the demented grin, the red in their eyes, knife in hand, he summoned an attack, ready to hit them with all the force he could muster. A scream ripped through the room as Frisk fell backward, starting to cry. They no longer had that twisted smile, or the red, hungry eyes. They held a paper bag, no doubt containing food. Tears spilled down their face as they curled into a defensive ball. Sans, in his panic, had scared them. He quickly dematerialized the attack and ran over to them.

“Frisk? Frisk oh my god I'm so, so sorry. Buddy hey it's okay.”

He brought them close, hugging them. Frisk began to sob. Within moments the door opened and Papyrus rushed inside, 

“I heard the human scream! Is everything okay?!” 

Sans shushed him and lifted the sobbing human, 

“Frisk came in while I, I uh, was having a nightmare...I think I scared them a bit. Can you take them into your room for the rest of the day, Paps?”

Papyrus nodded, taking the human into his arms, he handed Sans the small packed breakfast Frisk had made, and then Papyrus left, muttering small, uplifting words to Frisk.  
  
Sans anxiously got ready for work. He knew this day would be rough. He rubbed his temples as he walked out into the kitchen. He looked around absentmindedly, making sure he had everything he needed. He looked up at the top of the fridge. The knife block was gone. He sucked in a very sharp, cold breath. It had moved back to its original spot. 

A knife was missing from the block. He rushed to the sink, and there it lay, red jelly smeared onto the blade as it sat in the sink. The bread was open next to the sink. His eye lights darted down to the small, paper bag. He ripped into it, seeing the peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich inside, a small note scribbled on paper sat inside, ‘Enjoy your day Sans! I made you your favorite! -Frisk’.

He rubbed his head, sliding down the counters as he sat, tears welling in his sockets, threatening to spill over. He had scared himself so bad over something he knew Frisk could never do. They would never do. Had he become this much of a mess? Over a few nightmares? He felt pathetic as he clenched the bag. He tried to clear his mind as he slowly stood, starting to make his way out the door, leaving for work. 

Today would be a very, very long day indeed.


End file.
